Talk:Barrage
Im sitting here looking at barrage, and things just run through my mind, Barrage + Ignite Arrows, Barrage + Apply Poison. Do those work together? If so, this just screams mob control to me. :Barrage removes all preparations, so your idea doesn't work. It does work with vampire/zealous bow strings and with Order of Pain/Vampire though as well as the different Conjure enchantments. --theeth 12:34, 4 December 2005 (UTC) progression table Can ranger actually get up to 18+ marksmanship? did someone just made the high-end numbers up based on the pattern for the low-end? -PanSola 12:44, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :Assuming it's not possible and editing. --Fyren 14:39, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::I think the maximum is 17, 12(full attribute)+1(archer's mask)+3(superior rune)+1(weapon attribute), unless i've missed something --William Blackstaff 17:14, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :::ditto William. I think how much barrage does at 17 Marksmanship should be actually checked rather than assumed. Anet likes to play diminished returns afterall. Use a super crappy bow to shot at some mobs with ultra high armor (so normal best damage is always 0 even for critical hits), and barrage 30 times ^^" -PanSola 19:11, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::::18 Marksmanship by getting the blessing from an avatar of Melandru. This also allows testing of 17 without item stuff. However, I think it's fairly trivial to extrapolate in this case, for it's an obvious linear progression: it's not "made up" numbers, it continuation of an obvious formula. -Ellisthion 08:01, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::: It's a bit late to point out... well ok very late. The original comment is pre factions and so the additional +1 from avatars would not have been avalible. I'm sure you've twigged that by now but thought it should be pointed out here for the record :o) --JP 06:48, 11 September 2006 (CDT) I think this page needs some updating. The Talk page for Judge's Insight currently indicates that JI doesn't, in fact, treat all armor as 60. I think the Talk page about vampiric weapons (weapon upgrades?) had some conflicting things to say about whether vampiric actually adds extra damage or not, too. I'm not making the changes myself because I don't know have enough in-game experience with JI and vampiric weapons to figure out which version is correct. 130.58.235.187 05:24, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :I believe JI does not treat all armor as 60 (that really was meant for pre-made PvP characters to easily figure out the math, since they are all level 20). Nonetheless, the comment here did not actually say JI does that. It just says what JI's effect would be to a AL60 armor. As for vampiric, I'm not sure. In any case, it wouldn't be THIS page that needs updated. We would have to sort out vampiric on its own page first, and once we figure out what's going on with that see if this page needs to be updated or not. ::Hmm... "the equivalent of +23.11% damage vs a base armor level of 60". You're right: it doesn't actualyl say that JI resets all armor to 60 (though I think you can see how it's easy to see how someone reading both pages together could quickly misinterpret that). Nevermind, then. 130.58.235.187 05:36, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Question Say you have a zealous bow string on, and you used barrage, would you get 6 energy?(Assuming that all arows hit) :Yes. Same holds true for a vampiric bow string. You would steal life from every monster hit. "Watchful Spirit and Live Vicariously will, likewise, trigger multiple times..." Watchful Spirit? :Fixed it. --130.58 03:17, 15 March 2006 (CST) Against one target... I know it says "Shoot arrows at up to 6 foes near your target." But, does this move attack one target 6 times if there aren't any other targets nearby? :No, Barrage will not hit a single target more than once.--Xis10al 03:43, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Barrage/Interrupt Why do so many people have the impression that barrage is essential to an interrupt build? I get this all the time: "Interrupt rangers make sure to take barrage!". I just have to ask "why?" About the only thing it would be useful for is in large groups of trappers or something else with lots of easily interrupted skills. --aCynicalPie 01:20, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Because a simple Barrage build requires all of 2 or 3 skills, meaning that you can easily hybridize a Barrager with another build, and Barrage's preparation-smashing idiosyncracy makes it incompatible with many other ranger builds, you're left with Barrage/Interrupt and Barrage/Pet as pretty much the two Barrage builds that everyone plays. Then... err, okay, it's probably because people are stupid and don't understand that "Barrage/Interrupt" means "I'm doing two completely different things". — 130.58 (talk) (01:28, 19 June 2006 (CDT)) ::You can't have RtW with barrage :/ — Skuld 05:23, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Favourable Winds I'm a Barrage-spammer with both my A/R and, when she's in bow-mode, my R/W; I take Favourable Winds with me at all times when I'm switching to the Barrage-builds. I kind if wonder why I never see any Barrage-builds employing FW as well - am I mistaken in believing that Barrage's attack-speed is affected by Favourable Winds? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 212.187.79.202 (talk • ) }. :Every Barrage party build, (fow and ruins mostly), has one or two rangers carrying FW. for a solo Barrager, (in a party, but without any other barragers), it is usualy too much time consuming, to cast it before every combat. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:56, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::well, i carry FW when going on Pick-ups. FW does not affect ATTACK RATE, but does affect ARROWS FLIGHT. it's a subtle distinction. ::*'Rate' is how fast you can loose arrows, and the fastest rate for barrage is recharge time (1 second) + Human reaction time (.35 seconds, depending on the player's twitch-ability) + lag (.1 seconds or less on a good day) + attack time (1 second). ::*'Flight' is the time from the loosing of the arrow to the impact of the arrow. this is only important when the target is moving, as arrows do not redirect in the air, or when you need to time interupts. with a long flight bow, such as a Flat Bow, the targets have a long time to change directions or finish skills between loosing and impact. ::I hope that helps --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:07, 28 June 2006 (CDT) How does this work with Nightmare(corrected) Weapon? Do you steal 51 health from all 6 targets or just 1? :1 also -- Cwingnam2000 22:29, 6 September 2006 (CDT) 1, BTW, Vengeful weapon is triggered when people attack you, i think you meant Nightmare weapon which steal life on next successful attack -- Cwingnam2000 20:41, 6 September 2006 (CDT) 6 targets? The skill description is unclear and there isn't a tight enough cluster of target dummies on Isle of the Nameless. Does barrage hit 6 targets including the primary target or 6 targets in addition to the primary target. -- Gordon Ecker 03:34, 11 September 2006 (CDT) : Should be 6 targets total (1 primary and 5 secondary), if I remember correctly. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:41, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Research needed? I was looking for something to do and saw this still is in the research needed category. However I see no reason for this anymore, can I remove it? --MasterPatricko 13:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Bugged? I usually use barrage on my assassin (who is a critical barrager), and I've noticed that sometimes barrage doesn't work. It seems that when I'm outside of the bow range for an enemy, then hit barrage, she just kinda runs up and starts using a normal bow attack. Any time I hit barrage, she starts the motion like she's going to do the attack, but she doesn't. If I keep hitting Barrage, she just kinda sits there. Any ideas as to why this happens? it really sucks if I'm doing AB with her, since I just kinda sit there... ~Avatarian 86 23:34, 3 October 2006 (CDT) : This happens to me, although rarely, while I'm farming in Pongmey Valley with a Ranger Barrage build. Sometimes it takes me some time to notice, and it's really annoying that I almost die because of that. I haven't understood the why and how though. Ericdanie 22:03, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::Take a look at List_of_skill_anomalies. Most often it occurs when you're on a bridge or something like it. --Ryard 22:11, 15 October 2006 (CDT)